


Sunshine

by Echo_Delta



Series: Spiderverse Family Fluff [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Affection, Cute Miles Morales, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, capes are cool, not much else, pure fluff, you don't need to read the rest of the series to understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Delta/pseuds/Echo_Delta
Summary: Miles uses his cuteness to his advantage.
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales
Series: Spiderverse Family Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014708
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Sunshine

“We need to work on coordination.” Aaron felt a little bad for lecturing, but this was important. “I told you to let me do the talking. Sure, it worked out fine, but there’ll be times when-”

He stopped when he felt a tug at his back. He’d been so caught up in being stern that he hadn’t noticed Miles leaving his sight. 

“What are you doing?”

He turned to see Miles wrapped up in his cape.

Miles looked up at him. “It’s cold up here,” he said matter-of-factly, those huge mask-eyes looking an awful lot like a puppy’s. 

Oh, that kid definitely knew how cute he was.

Aaron buried his face in his hands, helpless to resist melting in exposure to the ray of sunshine that was his nephew. “You can’t keep doing this to me, man. I’m trying to be responsible here.”

“Oh, really?” Miles’ eyes narrowed. “Well how about _this?”_ He threw himself at Aaron in more of a tackle than a hug, nearly bowling him over.

Aaron struggled to stay upright, but every time he got the upper hand a wave of laughter shook through him, weakening his brace against the floor and bringing him that much closer to collapsing.

“What do you want from me?” he tried to demand, but it came out high-pitched and vibrating from the effort of holding his ground and suppressing his laugh enough to speak.

Miles ignored him. “No survivors!” he shouted as he shoved Aaron hard enough to finally overbalance him, taking advantage of his spider strength to send him tumbling to the floor.

“Okay, okay, I surrender.” Aaron lifted his hands to show he was sincere and to keep Miles from trying to pin him. The truth was he could have done it, which was just embarrassing, superpowers or not. _“You did good today._ Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron could hear the smile in Miles’ voice as he flopped to the ground next to him and rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Neither of them felt the need to say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now yayyyy!! Leave a comment if you enjoyed. (I just wanna be… ~appreciated~) (awkward finger guns if you get that reference) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (@echo-delta) if you want. I’m planning on posting some excerpts and progress reports there, as well as maybe doing requests if/when I run out of ideas. 
> 
> Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening everyone and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
